Transformation: Tomboy to Girl
by egahjie
Summary: Read to find out as usual ...
1. Forewords

Transformation: Tomboy to Girl Forewords

A little info on the story... 

Gillian was always known as the "boy" in the coed basketball team. She will always wear big jeans and a hoodie. Nobody knows her real name except for a few of her friends. She was always call Gallen by her teammates; her name was suppose to be Gillian but they just can't pronounce it so then call her Gallen, even teachers call her that. 

Nobody really knows how Gillian feels being called a guy and all that except for her best friend, Charlene. Charlene and Gillian have been friends since preschool. They have share a lot of ups and downs. Charlene even knows that Gillian has a crush on Edison, the captain of the basketball team; she knows that Edison won't like her because she is a tomboy, and Edison was always known with his cool cold player attitude. He would constantly have girlfriends. 

Presenting

Transformation: Tomboy to Girl 

Starring: Gillian Chung and Edison Chen


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Right here, Edison" yelled Gillian across the court with her hand up. Edison passed the ball to Gillian as she scores a 3 pointer. 

"Nice shot, Gallen" said Edison as he gets the ball and shoots it smoothly, showing off his skills in front of the girls causing the girls on the benches to scream. 

Bobo, one of Edison's current girlfriends, walked over to Edison and gave him a bottle of water. "Here, honey." said Bobo getting very close to Edison. Edison just smirked and opened the cap and started drinking it. 

"Bobo, it not fair. Where's water?" said Gillian not wanting what Bobo is doing anymore. 

"Yea, where's the water?" said Kenny and Steven walking up to Edison, Bobo, and Gillian. 

"Well, it's okay to give you guys water but I don't want to give any water to a half girl half boy monster." said Bobo rudely to Gillian as she points at Gillian up and down. 

"What are you trying to say, Bobo?" said Kenny "Edison teach your girl some manners." 

"Well, she is only telling the truth. Gallen is like a half girl half guy. She dreses like a boy and always covers her face with hair. It rather creeps me out sometimes." said Edison, getting other sip of water. 

"What is wrong with you Edison? How could you say that? Gallen is part of our team. We never hurt our teammates." said Steven 

"Well, I'm part of the team too" said Bobo raising her voice. 

"But you always sit on the bench and do nothing like those other girls" said Kenny referring to the girl holding up Edison's picture and yelling Edison's name. 

"You better apologize to Gillian Bobo, you too, Edison" said Steven. Steven turns around at Gillian who is no where to be found. 

"Look, Gallen got mad. The game is next Thursday" said Steven. 

Gillian ran back to the girl's locker, got her stuff, and went to catch the bus. As soon as she got in it, she puts her head against the window and cries her heart out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gillian runs home after the bus ride, but before going in the house, she wipes her tears. When she went inside the house, she was greet by the maids, Gillian smiled and went to her mom's room. 

"You're home, honey. How was school?" said Gillian mom as she fixes jewelries she just brought. 

"Mom, I want to be a girl. I don't want to be a tomboy anymore." said Gillian as tears goes down her cheeks. 

"Wait, Gillian. What did you just say? Did you say you want to be a girl?" said Gillian's mom surprised. 

"Yea, I want to be a girl. I don't want to be a tomboy." said Gillian as she cries. 

"What happen, darling?" said Gillian's mom. 

"The guy I like said that I was half girl and boy and that I sometimes 'creep him out'. That really hurt me mom." said Gillian. 

"Okay then I will help you change into a girl but first I need to call dad to tell him." said Gillian's mom calling Gillian's dad. 

After a few minute of talking, Gillian's mom hangs up and says, "Gillian, dad agrees. He says that whatever makes you happy, you could do so. Well, right now I'm going to call a hair stylist and designers." 

In least than 30 min, about 10 people came. All those people were famous designers and stylists. 

"Well, Miss Chung, what kind of style do you want?" said one of the stylists. 

"I want my image to be natural, I don't want to put that much makeup but maybe some light eye liner and some eye shadow with some natural mineral powder that could cover up some of my flaws." said Gillian. "For my dress style I don't want to be like those people with really shot mini skirt or with revealing halter top. I just want to look pretty and cute yet a little sexy." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, then lets began to work." said the head stylist. The head stylist gives each stylist a job. In 10 minutes, everybody was doing their job. The first stylist helps Gillian wash her hair, and then she cuts her hair and layers it with bangs which bring out the shape of her face. 

The second stylist helps Gillian do a manicure. She then helps Gillian paint her nails clear white with diamond sparks on it. After that, they made Gillian's eyebrows into a more pretty shape. The third stylist helps Gillian do a facial to make Gillian's face more moisturized and hydrated. Then they went on and on to make Gillian look more feminine. 

After an hour, Gillian is no longer Gallen. She is now what everybody can call a 'natural beauty'. Gillian stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it was her. She looked so different. Gillian looked at herself. 

She was wearing a white skirt with a light pink top with the word love on it. Under it was a white tank top. She also wore a pair of heels to match it. "Wow, I look beautiful." said Gillian 

"You shouldn't say that because you are already beautiful but you just need some touch ups." said the head stylist "Well, our job is finish. It was very fun working with you, Gillian. You are indeed is a beautiful young girl." 

The stylist left one by one. When all the stylists left, Gillian's mom hugged her and said, "You're so pretty. So are you ready to go back to school?" 

"No, I actually want to stay home until next week, Thursday. I want you to help me tell the school I'm going to a boarding school, and then a few days later help me re-apply to that school so that I could start a new image. Can you mom?" said Gillian with her puppy eyes. 

"Okay, I will." said Mom, "Just because you're my daughter." 

"Thank you, mom." said Gillian. "Now I need to call Charlene and tell her what happened."


End file.
